Stay Gold Bob?
by Thatwasthen
Summary: How could you leave me here with these people. You said Soc's were too cool to feel anything but, how come I'm still feeling things. You left me alone here...in the world by myself. Yelling at my brothers tombstone wasn't going to help the fact he was dead. And I had had to except that, I was just a little shadow of bob's but now...I have nothing to hide behind...


Yes I am very aware of my- I hear a knock on my door. "Come in"

My door opens just a crack at a time and it finally swings open I look to see my seventeen, Immature brother, Bob standing in the doorway, Hey, Dorthia um I'm going to the movies with Cherry and Marcia. He when mom and dad come back from dinner tell them.". I shrug my shoulders and he leaves quietly…leaving the door open. I hesitantly get up and slam the door. "IS IT THAT HARD TO SHUT THE DOOR BOB?" I scream aloud. I liked Cherry she was pretty and I always wanted cherry red hair. But I was stuck with orangeish hair like bobs. Cherry and I always watched sunsets together. I turn and look back on my desk I was trying to write a letter to my English teacher; Mr. symes a letter. People well greasers always think soc's are bad people. Not all of us are, my brother is a good person. I actually, to tell the truth, I like greasers I felt bad for that kid ponyboy Curtis, when my friend Kathy screamed "THEY ARE RIGHT, YOU ARE A HOOD." He seems pretty cute to me his red hair and pretty green eyes. If my brother heard me thinking like that he'd go crazy. I used to be friends with them like with Angela Shepard but she started acting different and mean when we started grade school. I hear voices coming through the front door. My parents were back from dinner. "Dorthia, honey what did you and Bob eat for dinner?" My mother calls from downstairs. "He went out ma, I had dairy queen." I really didn't eat anything but I wasn't hungry. My father travels to his office my mother to goes to bed. I try writing the letter again. My tardiness on Wednesday I was helping-. I was really cutting school with Bob. I glance over at the clock that say 12:00 a.m. Then I heard the door open. My door opens a few seconds later. "Hey kid sister. Bob says drunk and boozed. I am very mad." He says. Funny thing about Bob being mad and boozed is he'll do something like jump greasers. "So give me hug, I think I'm going to…nevermind." He says. I give him a hug even though he's drunk I never know when Bobs going to die all these stupid things he does. I crawl in to bed when he broke the hug. "Bob. he stops before he turns out the light. Try not to do something stupid." He only laughs and turns out the light.

I turn on my small lamp and start reading poems by Robert Frost

Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.

Soc's are too cool to feel anything, sometimes but sometimes I do feel things.

I found this poem interesting .Nothing gold can stay. I like going to the DX because sodapop and steve work there I don't enjoy their looks ,not that their not cute but I like watching them fix cars. It seems interesting. Sandys a lucky girl, and Evie. But Sylvia is a horrible tramp, and I don't like her.

We make ourselves a place apart  
Behind light words that tease and flout,

I didn't finish the rest of the poem because I drifted of to sleep. Maybe I could escape this 3 divided town. Assuming that since I'm a soc, I'm stuck up and snobby. Into a place with just ordinary people…

When I woke up the bright sunlight was shining in my face. I head to the bathroom I brush my teeth and face, funny how clean it is. As I was walking down the stairs I heard my parents saying "oh she's up." I stepped into the living room. "Mommy, Daddy whats going on?" I ask them. I was confused. "Oh Honey come sit down next to us." My mothers say through her tears. I sat down in between them. "Your brother. She stops and clears her throat. Your brother was murdered." I felt my heartbreak. My father swears under his breath and hands me the paper.

Bob Sheldon Murdered by Jonathan Cade .

"Damn Greases." My father said. "Daddy, you know like I do that it wasn't just them, YOU know that bob gets drunk. I was getting sick and tired of them. I go to school with these boys they're sweet and couldn't harm a thing, so you know bob did something." I say almost to screaming.

But beside the fact of Johnny killing bob, how he didn't pick a fight with my brother ,Bob was dead. Nothing could change that…


End file.
